dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Unseelie Accords
The Unseelie Accords are a set of agreements, somewhat similar to the non-magical Geneva Conventions,Geneva Conventions - Wikipedia that govern behavior between its signatories, who are the major powers of the magical world. Description Instigated by Queen Mab, the Accords include protocols for etiquette, hospitality, formal duels, and neutral ground. They were last updated in 1994, when the entire city of MilwaukeeMilwaukee - wikipedia allegedly disappeared for two hours.Storm Front, ch. 5 Contents The following are known portions of the Accords, in approximate order of appearance in the books: There is no spirit of the law, only its letter.Grave Peril, ch. 38 Messengers have license to deliver and receive messages, and to have safe passage granted them as long as they do not instigate violence.Grave Peril, ch. 8 Part of a pledge of safe passage or conduct is the promise not to drug any directly offered food or drink,Summer Knight, ch. 17 though it is acceptable to do so if the target is a group, rather than an individual.Grave Peril, ch. 26 If a member of the Accords is killed by another member, a close relation to the deceased can demand a weregild in compensation for the death."Even Hand"Skin Game, ch. 51 Should a member of one faction wrong another faction, the aggrieved party has the right to challenge their enemy to single combat. The dueling laws are based on the Code Duello:Code Duello - wikipediaDeath Masks, ch. 8 The organisations that represent the duelers pick a neutral emissary from an agreed-upon list. The chosen emissary decides on a list of available weapons, such as magic or will, and the challenged picks one of them, while the challenger picks the time and location. The available weapons are not necessarily restricted to those usable by both parties. If the challenger can't use the weapon the challenged chose, they can force the challenged to take their second choice. Each party must have a second, who collaborate with the emissary to work out the terms of the duel. Certain places can be signed on as Accorded Neutral Territory (such as McAnally's Pub); signatories are required not to start any conflict on the premises, and are bound to take any fights outside.Death Masks, ch. 17''Dead Beat, ch. 30Proven Guilty, ch. 19 An individual can sign onto the Accords as a Freeholding Lord.White Night, ch. 43 He is entitled to rights under the Accords, such as right of challenge. , and requires three current members of the Accords to vouch for him. Known signatories *The Archive (both as an emissary and as a Freeholding Lord) *The Denarians as a group - Nicodemus Archleone is no longer a signatory as of ''Skin GameSkin Game, ch. 26 *Donar Vadderung, CEO of Monoc Securities *Both Faerie Courts *John Marcone, first non-supernatural entity to sign onto the Accords *The Vampire Courts *The White Council *The Svartalves"Bombshells" *The original Drakul *A semi-immortal shapshifter guru in Ukraine *Two Dragons *The Fomor In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, ''White Night'' In White Night, ''Even Hand'' In Even Hand, ''Bombshells'' In Bombshells, Notes References See also *Code Duello *Laws of hospitality *Unseelie Court *Mab *McAnally's Pub External links *Code duello - Wikipedia *The American Experience | The Duel | The Code Duello: Rules of Dueling *The Geneva Conventions of 1949 and their Additional Protocols - ICRC *The Geneva Conventions Category:General Category:Storm Front Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight